The Golden Ticket
SM01: The Golden Ticket is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen during his first and second visits to Prague, and can be completed during either visit. Completing this mission unlocks "The Golden Ticket" achievement/trophy. __TOC__ Objectives & XP Rewards Walkthrough To start the mission, make your way to the fake police checkpoint in the northeast part of the Překážka district. A “permit inspector” named Drahomír will stop you and demand to see your papers, eventually asking for a permit you do not have as he is making it up. Choose any speech path and Drahomír will mention that he knows somebody who can "help" Jensen get the right papers. Play along and he will tell you where to go to meet the contact. Alternatively, you can knock him out, or straight up kill him for wasting your time. If you read the pocket secretary he's carrying, a special POI will trigger, centered around the mysterious forgery ring. Learning about the operation through this means prompts very different responses from Milena. Meet the Document Agent Head towards the marker (near the toy factory, Koníčky & Hračky) and interact with the guy who is leaning against the wall in a corner with some garbage bins. He will mention the forger, Milena, does great work and will agree to give Jensen some forged papers for the low low price of "only" 35,000 credits. Chances are, you do not have this and can tell that the document agent is preying on augmented people, so you can insult him or sneak around to meet the forger. If you have killed Drahomír at the checkpoint, you can use this to intimidate him into leaving, although this will not get rid of the people behind the door. If you do have 35,000 credits, paying the document agent does not advance the quest; instead, the document agent will tell Jensen to wait a week. You may then incapacitate the document agent to recover the credits. Occasionally, the credits will be in the alarmed car next to him. Probably another illuminati conspiracy. Confront the Forger Upstairs There are a few ways around. You could attack if you want to, but not advised unless you want to get into a fight with any cops nearby. *It is, however, relatively easy to goad the forgery thugs to attack you and run away quickly, making the police attack the thugs and spare Jensen. Just jump over the wall, where a thug guards the door, then after you have landed, sprint and jump back to the other side and run away, letting the police do their job. For a stealthy approach, you can: * Climb up the scaffolding nearby and make your way across the balconies to the archway and jump over (careful here, as sometimes the thugs guarding the area will see this, or hear Jensen if he is too noisy). There are a couple guards in this area that you can take out or leave be. * Enter via the sewers. Go into the sewers near Zelen Apartments and near Viznik is what looks like a small dead end room. You can punch through the wall and once you turn off the gas, climb up the ladders to enter the toy factory. The easiest way to get to Milena once in is by unlocking the storage unit on the left (1998) and accessing the vent to take you directly to Milena’s quarters. Otherwise, you will have to sneak by the laser grids and cameras and a guard to get to the security terminal that opens Milena’s door upstairs. Another super easy way to get to her room undetected is to close the open garage door, then throw some random debris to get the guards' attention. Once the door's closed, look at the wall. Oh yeah. Assuming the gangsters moved away far enough, and both doors being closed, will likely not alert anyone, leaving you with full access to two strong ambush points, a high-value safe, and a vent passage leading straight to the forger in question. In her room, approach the desk and she will automatically start talking to Jensen, initially thinking he is someone else. Take either path and she will explain she never meant for it to turn into extortion and she started forging things to help out some friends when Drahomír showed up and turned it into an extortion ring, threatening to kill her if she did not continue making forgeries. When she says she would only continue to do it to help out those who really need it, inquire about it. She will reveal that, because of the forgeries flooding the market, more restrictions have been put in place like scanners, so right now the forgeries are just plastic cards that, if scanned, would show they are fake. Ask how you can help and she will tell you she believes she knows a way to activate them so they will be like real permits and gives you two she just finished (Edward Brod and Irenka Bauer), and asks you to deliver them. She will also ask you to deal with Drahomír as, without him, the scam will dissolve as “the rest can not run a lemonade stand.” Deal with Drahomír To deal with Drahomír, if you choose to confront him directly, know that you cannot dissuade him at all, and will have to attack him, resulting in real officers also attacking you. This will also count against the Pacifist achievement. However, if you want the achievement, it's possible to knock out all of the fake police at the checkpoint by making use of the around-the-corner takedown. Once all four fake policement have been incapacitated, the quest will advance. For a more permanent solution that doesn't require you to get your hands dirty, you can find the female police officer nearby. You will overhear her talking about Drahomír just outside the courtyard area. Note that the officer will look and behave just like her two nearby colleagues and does not have a unique name to help with identification, but oftentimes she will be the one closest to the nearby door. Approach her and you can have a little chat, but eventually choose to turn Drahomír in. Choose either kidnapping or forgery, and regardless she will decide she has had enough and goes to take care of Drahomír with 2 other officers (she and the rest of her squad are invulnerable, so you don't need to worry about helping out). It will cause a panic to pop up and a searching phase, but they will not do anything against you if you did not participate. Meet Edward and Irenka Irenka will probably be the first one you pass, especially if you just dealt with Drahomír. Look for Vincent van Aug and head down into the basement, where you will see her acting out a play. As a coping mechanism to deal with all that is happening, Irenka has a split personality, revealing the current one Jensen is talking to as Helena, a robot. Regardless, Jensen gives her the card and tells her to lie low until he can get it activated. Now, head towards Capek Fountain Station, but instead of heading in, head around to the back to Minimarket. You will find a thug holding Edward at gunpoint. Gun or no gun in hand, the thug will not talk to you, so use a tranquilizer, stun, or takedown on him, but try to do it from behind the counter as the police near the station might see it otherwise and attack you. Now you can talk to Edward and learn a bit about his life or go straight to giving him his permit. Once both permits are delivered, Milena then tasks you with activating them at the registration office. Validate the Permits Make your way to Monument Station and you will see the Registration Office in the back corner across from the Tourist Information Center. You can approach it, but as the guard outside will tell you, it is permanently closed to the public. You can try to sneak through, but it will set off a lot of suspicion or alarmed states. If you have the klipspringer jump mod, or are really patient with stacking trash bins, go around the left of the station to a small police unit with a large gray van (before the cleaning store with the ants on the sidewalk). Jump on top of the van, then open the vent above and jump in. There will be a camera in the corner, but it is angled so it will not see you if you stick to the left of the room to get to the terminal. Use the password, '''samithedog '''to turn off the cameras, then turn on the permit stations and use one of them. If they turn off before you get to them, you can turn them back on from the terminal. Jensen will contact Milena and she will plug in a “borrowed” employee number while a countdown is going on. You find out that the employee number that Milena used only has 1 validation slot left, meaning you have to choose who gets saved and who will most likely be sent to Golem City the first time their permit is scanned. You have only 10 seconds by the time Jensen is done talking with Milena to decide. Make you choice before the countdown ends and the mission will complete. Consequences * If this mission is completed during the first visit to Prague, the person whose permit was not validated will appear later in Golem City and can be spoken to for some short dialogue. * The person whose permit was not validated will appear during martial law as an optional escort for the final objective of K is for Každý. The person whose permit was validated will appear in the sewers near together with Milena Epstein and Little k. Notes * The conversation with Drahomír has an error in subtitles. At one point, Jensen and Drahomír talk about the ID card but the subtitles will say "car." * Two of the guards with combat rifles will endlessly be revived with new combat rifles, making this a prime mission for farming crafting materials. ru:Золотой билет Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements